


I Did the Dishes

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Hey,” he panted out as he entered the house several hours later, seeing Sammy in the kitchen with a mug of coffee.“Hey,” Sammy grinned, “I did the dishes.”
Relationships: Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 13





	I Did the Dishes

Vince hadn’t been having the best day. Ever since the Petro announcement, every comment on his social media had been about his contract. He felt like he couldn’t escape it - to the point where he had spontaneously deleted every picture on his Insta and had gone silent on his other socials.

He got up that morning - he had been having trouble sleeping, so he was up hours before Sammy - and headed out for a run, telling himself that he would take care of the dishes when he got back. He stuck his headphones in and turned up the music, losing himself in the music and the familiar rhythm of running.

+

“Hey,” he panted out as he entered the house several hours later, seeing Sammy in the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

“Hey,” Sammy grinned, “I did the dishes.”

“You didn’t have to,” Vince replied, grabbing a water bottle.

“Yeah, well, I needed the pan.”

Vince looked over at Sammy and both men laughed.

“You’ve been having a hard time,” Sammy shrugged, “And you hate doing dishes.”

Vince moved to hug him, but Sammy shoved him away, “You’re not touching me until you shower.”

And Vince laughed before kissing Sammy lightly and headed upstairs to shower.

+

He came back down to see Sammy had made a nest out of all their blankets and had Friends queued up. Looking over at Vince, Sammy demanded, “Come cuddle me.”

Vince laughed and happily obliged.


End file.
